Finding white tigerzords owner
by doglover500
Summary: The rangers are shocked to find a man that already knows who the rangers are. Can they trust him? Will they find out who owns the white tiger zord?. Part 1 and part 2 are going to be short, but the rest are going to be long I promise. I know I'll be done with this story in November
1. Chapter 1 mysterious person Pt 1

Finding white tigerzords owner

Summary: The rangers are shocked to find a man that already knows who the rangers are. Can they trust him? Will they find out who owns the white tiger zord?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS SABAN AND DINEY DO**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THE FIRST SEASON AND SEASON 2 VOL. 1 DVDS**

Ch. 1. Mysterious person Part 1

The man knew that he was in trouble because these strange things were really strong; these things were stronger than Putties and T-dones. He was about kick one but one of them snuck up on him and punched his side really hard and he went down but before he passed out he saw a red and blur.

Ten minutes earlier

It was a normal day at the Shiba house. Mike and Emily were finally dating and they were enjoying themselves outside. Jayden and Mia were cooking and Jayden was helping Mia cook a lot better than she usually cooks. Kevin and Antonio were training but Antonio is doing his own style driving Kevin crazy. Mentor Ji had a sudden feeling that a person was in trouble but he also felt that person was a power ranger in the past. Somehow the sensors weren't working so he called the Rangers instead.

"Why aren't the sensors working?" asked Jayden.

"I don't know," said Ji, "but there is someone that needs help and I think this person is a power ranger."

"Are you sure?" asked Kevin.

"Yes I'm sure, and please hurry this person doesn't have much time."

"GO GO SAMURAI!" they shouted

"GOLD POWER!" Antonio shouted after his friends.

They found someone dressed in a red tank top with a white shirt over it and faded black jeans. He was fighting very well and he was getting very tired and pretty weak. Jayden thought he heard the person say 'I'll never give up' but he couldn't be sure.

"Let's help him."

They helped the person but he got knocked out before they started to fight and they kept on fighting but they have to get the person to safety. Antonio dragged him out of harm's way.

_Flashback_

_Antonio you have to stay by the person if he ever gets knocks out stay with him and make sure those Nighfolk don't get him._

_End of Flashback_

Antonio was watching over this man and noticed that he got a big bruise on his right side. When Antonio looked up he saw his friends done fighting and he motioned his friends over to him.

"Guys this man is really hurt," said Antonio, "he's got a nasty bruise on his right side that needs to be healed fast."

"Alright let's go," said Jayden.

At the Shiba House

Jayden and the others were wondering what this man wants and what his name is. Mentor Ji wrapped his bruise up and got him comfortable.

"Antonio stay with him in case he wakes up and don't let him sit up until all of us get to the room," said Mentor Ji. Antonio was wondering why did this man decide to visit this city? Everyone was asking alot of questions but that question was the most asked. Ji had a feeling that this man was a legendary power ranger.

"I just hope we can find out who owns this white tiger zord," said Jayden.

"I have this feeling that we will get are answers and more," said Mentor Ji.

Antonio was watching the man and he noticed he was stirring and starting to wake up. The man was moving and moaning and groaning. The man opened his eyes but closed his eyes immediately because it was very bright in the room.

"Ugghh, what happened? Where am I?" asked Tommy groggily. He was about to sit up but he felt two hands push him back down.

"Don't try to sit up," said Antonio.

"Trent what are you doing here I thought I-"

"I'm not Trent whoever that is, I'm Antonio," Antonio said confused.

"What bu- AHHHHHHH!" yelped the man. He tried to sit up but experienced a lot of pain. Just then Mentor Ji came in and saw the man awake and talking to Antonio.

"Hey don't sit up wait until my friends and our mentor come and then we will help you sit up," said Antonio.

"You could've warned me earlier that really hurt and where am I?" asked the man.

"I already did but I guess you didn't hear me say that and second I don't think I can answer that one," answered Antonio, "what's your name?"

"It's Tommy Oliver," he said, "and why can't you say where I am?"

"Because we don't know if we can trust you," said Mentor Ji.

"Oh, well….. you can trust me," said Tommy, "I'm a trustworthy person and I wouldn't tell anybody these guys are Power Rangers."

Jayden burst through the room angry, **"How do you know that we're Power Rangers?"** yelled Jayden.

A/N: review


	2. Chapter 2 mysterious person Pt 2

Finding white tigerzords owner

Ch. 2 Mysterious person Pt. 2

Previously

"Oh, well….. you can trust me," said Tommy, "I'm a trustworthy person and I wouldn't tell anybody these guys are Power Rangers."

Jayden burst through the room angry, **"How do you know that we're Power Rangers?"** yelled Jayden.

"Well if you guys help me sit up I'll tell you how I know you guys are power rangers," Tommy said calmly. Antonio and Mentor Ji helped Tommy into a sitting position and he only gasped once. "First of all it's your reaction red ranger, and second I can tell by what colors you are wearing and they are your ranger colors."

Everyone was stunned that this man had the guts to say that and not shrink in fear. **(Remember they don't know him at all yet.)**

"Alright if you know our colors than prove it," Jayden said smugly.

"Ok but first I need to know your names."

"Mike"

"Kevin"

"Mia"

"Emily"

"Jayden"

"Antonio"

"I'm Tommy Oliver the first evil green ranger," said Tommy. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"How did you become evil?" asked Mike.

"Long story but first Jayden is red, Kevin is blue, Mike is green, Emily is yellow

Mia is pink and Antonio is um…" Tommy thought really hard because his friend Jason was a gold ranger but he wore black and Antonio isn't wearing any black but he was wearing white but he had a feeling Antonio wasn't white either. Then after a couple more minutes of thinking he finally got it. "Antonio you were the hardest but I know what color you are and you're gold."

"Why was I the hardest and not the others?" asked Antonio.

"That question I can answer, but don't ask any questions at all." Tommy chose to carefully answer the question, without giving too much detail. "At first I thought you were a white ranger but my gut was saying that wasn't right and then I had a strong suspicion that you were a gold ranger but you weren't wearing any black but my gut was saying you were a gold ranger."

"Are you a ranger?" asked Mia.

"Not right now but I was about four colors and that was so many adventures that it will take a long story to tell so are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Tommy

"Yes we want to hear all of it," everyone said at the same time.

"Well it started in…"

**A/N I didn't think anyone would read this story. I just want you guys to know that I'm glad that I have faithful reviewers so they help me keep going. This story is going to be 10 or less chapters. I need to warn you guys that the next 5 chapters are going to be long chapters so expect slow updates but I won't abandon this story. The next 5 chapters will be about Tommy's life and the rangers will ask him questions just to let you guys know. I'm starting the third chapter right now.**

**Thank you for my faithful reviewers**

Craftygirl11 that's for me to know and you to find out

Brankel1 thanks and you'll find out

K-cat I know and I hope you're happy with this one


	3. Chapter 3 Tommy's life Pt 1

Finding white tigerzords owner

Ch. 3 Tommy's life Pt. 1

"Are you a ranger?" asked Mia.

"Not right now but I was about four colors and that was so many adventures that it will take a long story to tell so are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Tommy.

"Yes we want to hear all of it," everyone said at the same time.

"Well it started in Angel Grove when I just moved there and I didn't think anyone did Karate. So I was shocked that the school did it so I signed up and I fought a person, later known as Jason, who was as good as me so we tied. We introduced ourselves and went separate ways."

"What does this have to do with you being evil?" asked Jayden.

"Are you always like this? If you are than that's sad," said Tommy folding his arms and careful of his side, "because everything I said is leading to it, before I was evil I meet someone that changes my life."

"You got burned by Tommy," said Antonio laughing.

"What's her name and how does she help you?" asked Emily.

"Rita Repulsa and she-"

"Who's that?" asked Mia.

"She was an evil villain and she wanted me to be her evil ranger so she captured me and made me evil."

"What did you do when you were evil?" asked Kevin.

"Well…. I almost destroyed the command center, that's where the other rangers go, put a virus in Alpha, the robot that helps Zordon the mentor, and to destroy the power rangers and I almost succeeded but Jason destroyed the sword of darkness that keeping me evil.

"How did you become good again?" asked Mentor Ji.

"Well I was fighting Jason; he's the red ranger, and he shot at me and I fell and Jason shot at the sword and broke the spell. I joined right after that."

"Did you like anyone?" asked Jayden.

"Yes I did."

"What was her name?" asked Mia.

"Kimberly Ann Hart and she helped through a lot of changes."

"What kind of changes?" asked Antonio.

"Well she always included me in every activity and she had a major crush on me and I did too."

"Did you ask her out?" asked Mike.

"Yes I did but before I did I got kidnapped by Goldar, henchman to Rita, he got me in the dark dimension and told me to join Rita or lose my ranger power."

"What's the dark dimension?" asked Emily

"It's where you don't want to be, and it's kinda spooky but I got back out. I really don't know how to explain it, there was a candle that was draining my powers and I felt green ranger powers draining and the candle did but before the candle totally burned out I gave my power coin to Jason. Then when we got to school and that's when I asked Kimberly out to a dance. I wasn't a power ranger anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Jayden "you said you were four colors how could you not be a ranger anymore?"

"First of all you need to li-AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Tommy because he bumped his right side. Antonio ran to his side and put some medicine on it.

"That reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy hhhhhhuuuuuuurrrrrrttttttt," moaned Tommy. He felt really tired and fell asleep.

Everyone was worried about Tommy. Antonio really wanted to say to Jayden '_stop being so rude or I'm not going to be your friend anymore_'.

"Um Mentor Ji can I stay with him just in case he wakes up," said Antonio.

"Of course you can," said Mentor Ji.

At night

Tommy was sleeping peacefully and Antonio was sleeping on the other side of the room. When suddenly Tommy was having a wild dream and Antonio woke up groggily and noticed Tommy having a nightmare.

"Tommy wake up," pleaded Antonio. He was shaking Tommy and Tommy was starting to wake up. Tommy shot straight up gasping in pain.

"OOOWWW!"

"Shhhhh, its ok, just relax," said Antonio trying to settle him down and trying not to hurt him.

"That really hurt and what are you doing here?" gasped Tommy trying to calm down.

"I, uh, um I just wanted to stay here with you in case you wake up alone and get scared," explained Antonio.

"Good point," sighed Tommy.

"So what were you dreaming about?" asked Antonio.

"Something really weird," said Tommy, "I was a Zeo ranger red and I was fighting with you guys and me and Jayden were getting along, which I don't get cause were not getting along right now, but somehow we defeated Master Xandred."

"Xandred is our main villain and we can't defeat him he's really hard to beat," said Antonio.

They were talking and Antonio was talking about when he first met the team and how they needed him to finish a battle and how Kevin didn't accept him at first but he eventually did. Finally after three hours Tommy fell asleep.

The next morning

Antonio was talking to the other rangers Tommy's dream. They were skeptical about his dream.

"Guys Tommy is awake," announced Mentor Ji.

They all went in and gathered around Tommy.

"So where were we with the story?" asked Tommy.

"You said that you lost you green ranger powers and you weren't a ranger anymore," Emily reminded Tommy.

"Oh yeah, and before I was rudely interrupted," said Tommy glaring at Jayden, "I was at my uncle's cabin cause when I was feeling down and I decided to come back to Angel Grove and I find out that the parents got kidnapped by Rita. Jason still had the Dragonzord coin and he gave it to me. Since I couldn't morph Zordon used his energy to restore my powers and it worked.

"I was fighting putties but my powers were draining and couldn't fight that well so Zordon gave me more power and I could continue fighting and I got my dragon dagger that controls my Dragonzord but I felt something pulling me back to the Command Center but before I got to the Command Center I got their power coins back and then I passed out after that."

"What do you mean power coins?" asked Emily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't explain how they lost their power coins, huh," said Tommy, all of them nodded their heads.

"Well Jason and the others were fighting a monster and they had an hour to decide to surrender the power coins or have the parents be stuck in the dark dimension forever."

"Then what happened?" asked Antonio.

"Well my friends went into battle and left me there but there was this electric feeling that came over me and I was standing and I was angry that my friends were in trouble so I morphed back into the green ranger, the electric feeling I felt brought my powers back, I fought with my friends and we won the battle. When we got to the Command Center I learned that my powers were only temporarily but I fought with my friends no matter what."

"Could you tell us a few battles?" asked Mia.

"If you really want me to," hesitated Tommy.

"Yes," chorused the rangers.

"Alright but I'm going to tell you about four stories," Tommy told them, "let's see hhhmmm, there is one where Jason and I were under a spell and we hated each other. We couldn't get along at all so Bulk and Skull, who were the idiot bullies, made us fight and we almost did."

"How did you guys break the spell?"

"Well we had to work together and we didn't at first but we eventually did and broke the spell and we were friends after that," finished Tommy, "Then there was a time where I was forgetful and my friends were trying to help me to not forget things. All of us had to fight doubles that looked just like us and we finally defeated them."

"Then there was this time where I wanted to try a new sport and Ernie a person that I knew that helped me and he believed in me so I didn't give up. When I had a break Zordon contacted me and he told me that my powers were limited but I needed to save my friends. I morphed and defeated the putties and went to defeat Rhino blaster but couldn't without my friends. They were trapped in another dimension but I rescued them and we defeated the monster."

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Mentor Ji. He was just checking if anyone was hungry.

"Were good," chorused everyone.

"This is the last one until sophomore year," said Tommy, "my friend Zack wanted to do something special for this girl and he kinda went overboard alittle bit. He wanted to do a double date with me and Kimberly and we went with, but unfortunately Zack bought some pearl earrings that could make everyone into stone. Zack and I were lucky to not be there when everybody froze. I gave Zack my shield to protect him and he broke the spell and made everyone back to normal. Then the other rangers joined in to stop the monster and we defeated the monster. Zack learned a valuable lesson and that is you can't buy love you have to earn it."

"What happened sophomore year?" asked Kevin.

"Rita wasn't the only villain we had to face."

A/N: **I told you that it would be a slow update but I won't abandon this story it means so much to me. But it is going to be every three weeks when I update, for these five other chapters. Then it's back to once a week. This is the very first long chapter I've written up. I just started the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tommy's life Pt 2

Finding white tigerzords owner

**A/N: Alright forgive me cause I don't know much about the second half of the second season and through turbo but I got enough to go on from YouTube and fan fiction stories just to let you know but for the dino thunder I can do almost every episode**

Ch. 4 Tommy's life Pt. 2

"What do you mean Rita wasn't your only villain?" asked Jayden kinda rudely.

"You know what; I'm not telling you anything else unless you change your attitude, right now!" Tommy said loudly. After a couple minutes Jayden calmed down enough to just listen what Tommy had to say.

"Jayden you aren't acting like any of the other red rangers I've met," said Tommy, "but there was one red ranger that is acting like you but he stopped his attitude when another red ranger joined the silver guardians."

"Who are the silver Guardians?" asked Antonio.

Tommy was still glaring at Jayden when he answered Antonio, "They are kinda like the power rangers but alittle different but Eric the red Quantum ranger and Wes the red Time force ranger still power up and still save people. If I keep explaining about whom the silver guardians are we will be here all day."

"So who was the other villain you had to face?" asked Emily.

"Well….," Tommy hesitated because he had a feeling that these rangers have the white tigerzord with them but he couldn't be sure, he wasn't going to tell them he was the owner yet, "the villain was Lord Zedd and he was very tough to beat."

"How is he the hardest?" wondered Kevin.

"Since I already told you guys my green ranger powers were only temporarily so Zedd was trying to get rid of me because I was the weak ranger," explained Tommy "The reason why Zedd was the hardest is because he made are Zords go against us."

"What do you mean?" asked Mia.

"What I mean is that Lord Zedd put a spell on the original rangers Zords to make them frozen and the red rangers t-rex to turn evil and then my Dragonzord got to be evil too and we fought Zedd's Putties and they were hard to beat. But then we figured out that we needed to hit the Z on their chest. My powers were weakening and we finally defeated them and we went back to the Command Center."

"Did you fight or not?" asked Jayden rudely.

"You know what," said Tommy standing up and ignoring the pain on his right side, "get out of here until you stop being so sarcastic and just plain rude!" Tommy stood his ground until Jayden left. Unfortunately when tommy stood up he banged his right side on accident and he clenched his right side and began to fall over but Antonio and Mike caught him just before he hit the ground.

_Come on Andros find me already, _thought Tommy, _crap I don't have my Zeonizer with me and that's why he can't find me CCCCRRRRAAAAPPPPP!_ Tommy couldn't stop clenching his side no matter what.

An hour later outside the Shiba house

Jayden didn't know why he was being so rude to Tommy but he couldn't help it. He noticed Antonio coming out very angry.

"Why are you being so mean to Tommy?" snapped Antonio.

"I don't know."

"Well stop it or I won't be your friend anymore and that's the truth," threatened Antonio.

What Antonio said to Jayden really scared him that he didn't want to lose Antonio as a friend at all. But one thing was still bugging him.

"Antonio wait," called Jayden, "I just don't believe in his dream that we were friends the way we are now and I just want to find out who owns the white tigerzord."

Unbeknownst to them Tommy over heard them talking and heard Jayden that they had his white tigerzord. Now that Tommy knows he'll let them guess then tell them after he finishes his life as a power ranger.

He could finally walk but he walks with a limp cause of the bruise on his right side. He needed to get out of here to get his Zeonizer quickly. But he couldn't get very far because every time he got the door to go outside someone always stopped him but today was his lucky day cause no one was near the door and he left. But he didn't get very far cause pain shot through his side and screamed very loudly and fell to the ground.

Kevin and Mike heard a scream that sounded familiar so they checked it out and they found out that Tommy wasn't in the room that he was supposed to be in, so they went outside and found him on the ground near the gate passed out. Kevin and Antonio got Tommy off the ground and put him in the room and got him comfortable.

The next day

Mentor Ji went to check if Tommy was awake but he wasn't. When he got closer to Tommy he noticed that Tommy didn't look too good.

"What happened to Tommy?" asked Ji, "he doesn't look too good. What's wrong with him?"

"He won't eat any fish and every time we ask him he says he's not hungry. Plus he won't drink anything, we don't know what to do," Mike said with a worried look on his face. Tommy was having the same dream and it was weird. Antonio went to check on Tommy and he was having the same nightmare.

"Guys Tommy's having the same dream again," Antonio told everyone. Jayden hung back but he wanted to be included. "Look you can come in here if you want but don't say anything." Jayden nodded.

Tommy woke up and gasped. "I'm fine but I had the same dream and it was a little different. In the dream I was helping you guys and Jayden was helping me and I accepted his help and we were really close friends."

"That's weird cause you and Jayden don't get along at all right now," said Emily.

"I know but it's just a dream," said Tommy, so where was I with the story."

"Your powers were weakening and you got back to the Command Center," said Antonio.

"Well Zordon recharged my power and I was able to fight with them but throughout the weeks my powers were weakening and I lost my powers during a big battle."

"What was the big battle?" asked Emily.

"I lost my powers completely and I was somewhere else and I fought Goldar it was hard but I did it. Then I was the green ranger one more time and all of us fought the monster Turbenshell. The monster had to eat me and I had a gun that heats up and I shot the monsters stomach from the inside and it was getting too hot in there I passed out for alittle bit but I kept going and the monster finally spit me out and we defeated the monster."

"What about your green ranger powers?" asked Mia.

"Well they were gone for good but I got new one instead. I got white ranger powers and they were great. Then-"

"Do you own a white tigerzord by any chance?" asked Jayden.

Tommy was quiet for awhile. He knew if he said yes then they would probably wouldn't want to hear anymore about his life. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You'll be surprised whoever used to own it and probably ask more questions to the person who owns it, and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Okay what happened next?" asked Mia before Jayden could interrupt.

"I flipped my new zord upside down-"

Everyone laughed including Jayden.

"I know it's funny but when I got control from my zord my friends and I defeated the monster. Then a few days later Billy, Kim and I met three new kids and their names are Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They got kidnapped by Goldar but Billy and Trini freed them because if they were to stay in the cave that they were in then they were going to be bitten by an evil snake and we couldn't let that happen. But Billy got bit by the snake and we had to take his helmet off and that's when Rocky Adam and Aisha knew that we were power rangers. They kept the secret and when Jason Zack and Trini left Rocky Adam and Aisha joined our group."

"Can you tell us four stories like last time?" asked Kevin.

"I think I pretty much said everything for my sophomore year but there was one that I can tell you guys that will leave you guys kinda confused but interesting to hear.

"My friends and I were assigned a history assignment and it was what period of time you would like to live in? Well they got more than they bargain for because they were sent back in time to the 18th century. I wasn't with them when this happened so I felt something and I felt sick. What I didn't know is that I got cloned. Then I was feeling better I was face to face with my evil clone.

"We go into battle saying our zord names and I got temporarily weakened and my zord can't function well. The Dragonzord was reawakened too and was under an evil spell. The wizard of deception and the clone cornered me but I tricked my clone into saying where my friends were and I got them out and I defeated the green ranger."

**A/N: I know its alittle rushed I'm just getting the key points. Remember I don't know much about the second half of the second season. I only know up to Zedd Waves. I'm going to write a sequel to this story so when I'm done with this one the sequel will come and it's going to have alot more stories. Before I forget I have a poll up so please vote on who's your favorite ranger.**

**A/N2: For the third season I'm going to do a few of them only because I didn't watch the third season at all same as the fourth and fifth season. Please don't hate me and DON'T FLAME ME OR I WILL DELTE THE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tommy's life Pt 3

Finding white tigerzords owner

Ch. 5 Tommy's life Pt. 3

A/N: Sorry this is late but

"I don't get it," said Antonio.

"Well that's all I can tell you guys so now I can tell about my junior year," said Tommy "but I need to get something and I need to get it fast."

"Why do you need it?" asked Jayden, this time not rudely. Tommy was hesitant to answer Jayden because Jayden usually was rude to him and he wasn't now. That made him alittle suspicious.

"You guys will ask questions about it and I don't think I can answer those questions right now," Tommy gasped at the last word. His side was killing him and felt like his ribs were broken, but he didn't tell the others that. "I'm okay. In my Junior Year it was even tougher-"

"How is it tougher?" asked Antonio.

"Well Rita has a brother and he fought against us and we lost our Zords and our powers but we gained new ones."

"How did you get new powers and Zords?" asked Mia.

"It's a long story but hear it goes and no one interrupt me at all okay," said Tommy, everyone nodded so he began to tell, "we went to this desert of despair and it was alittle freaky but we got through it. When we were about to find the entrance we saw these flying birds and they were tough to beat plus they were called Tengas. But we found the entrance to the cave and went in. Now Rocky Adam and Aisha, Kimberly Billy and I were a little skeptical about the cave we were going in but we were safe. I tripped and disappeared and the rest of my friends followed me and that's when we saw this place and we went inside and we heard talking and later known as Ninjor we convinced him to give us the new powers and he did.

"Every one of us got different animal spirits, Rocky an ape, Adam a frog, Aisha a bear, Kimberly a crane, Billy a wolf and me a falcon. We were grateful for the new powers that we were given to us."

"Wow that was amazing," said Antonio.

"Then what happened?" asked Jayden.

"Well you guys won't believe me but we saved Christmas and well we helped Santa and the elves. Rito and Goldar went to the North Pole to destroy the toys and not have Christmas** (I don't know about that episode so don't flame me)** but we managed to save Christmas.

"Tommy you really need to eat something," said Antonio.

"I'm not hungry I'm fine," Tommy said trying to convince them but it wasn't working. "Look why don't I finish my third year and then I'll try to eat something I promise ranger's honor."

"Fine continue."

"All of us met Kat at different times I met her first and when she captured me, I was in another dimension. But my team planned to save me and they did. Kimberly became friends with Kat and vice versa."

"But then….." Tommy stopped talking because it was getting close to where Kimberly leaving. Everyone noticed Tommy trailed off and they wondered why.

"Is it too hard to talk about?" asked Antonio.

"Yes it is but it's necessary," sighed Tommy, "Kat was our friend but we didn't know that she was evil. She stole Kim's power coin and stole my falcon zord so it was tough battles with a megazord and I was sharing my power with Kim then she fell off the beam and got sent to the hospital. Kat was with her and the evil spell wore off completely and Kim decided to do gymnastics and she chooses Kat to take her spot on the team."

"What happened to your zord?" asked Kevin.

"Well I get it back and the Tengas were really tough to beat so Zordon sent metallic armor which was glitter and it helped us but we still needed the falcon zord and the Zeo crystal that Ninjor gave to us when we became ninja rangers. So Kat and I went to the moon to get the Zeo crystal and my Falcon zord so Kat distracted Rita and Zedd while I got the Zeo crystal and it was hard because I had face a few hallucinations and I didn't know what was real. But I got the Zeo crystal and saved Kat from being evil again and got my falcon zord back."

"Now will you eat something please," begged Antonio.

Tommy hesitated because his stomach hurt alittle but he knew he had to eat but he wasn't finished.

"I'm not done yet but after these two stories I will try to eat I promise," said Tommy, "This one is a little weird because I was eating a lot of junk food and I didn't know there was a monster inside me and I kept eating junk food. My friends went to Zordon and Zordon said to bring me to him and they eventually did. So I had to fight within myself to not eat any junk food and it worked and the monster came out of me and we fought the monster.

Then everyone got turned into kids except the parents and we still had our memories just not our powers. We needed help and we asked these Aquarian Alien rangers came and they helped us with our battles. Billy made a machine that could make us all teenagers but Billy managed to be a teenager but Goldar and Rito stole the machine so the rest of us were still kids."

"Then what happened?" asked Antonio. Tommy was about to answer when he noticed Jayden wasn't speaking at all and he was curious as to why?

"We had to find the Zeo crystal and we did. I found the red Zeo crystal. Kat found the pink Aisha yellow Adam green and Rocky blue. There were only five crystals. Aisha wanted to stay in Africa so she chose Tanya to replace her. Zordon granted her wish and she stayed in Africa and Tanya came to the command center and she met us and then after we got back to be regular ages and the command center blew up but Alpha got all six of us out of there in time and we lost our powers again."

"Then what happened?" asked Jayden in a calm voice.

"Um that's for my senior year then two more," said Tommy, "look I'm trying to find my Zeo morpher and I think dropped it when I was fighting those weird things."

I know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Antonio, "I saw you drop something when you were fighting but I thought nothing of it at the time."

"I need it so can you get it please," begged Tommy.

"Sure," said Antonio. He left to find Tommy's morpher.

"Why do you need it," asked Jayden.

"You'll find out why later just trust me on this one cause you guys aren't the only rangers out there."

An hour later

Antonio finally found what Tommy lost and he brought it back and begged him to eat something.

"Fine just give me some buttery noodles and water," Tommy said seriously. Antonio made the noodles and put some butter on them and got some cold water.

Tommy ate and found out that it didn't hurt to eat.

"Guys I think it's time for me to tell you guys, who owns the white tigerzord, it was-" Tommy felt a shot of pain from his right side when he sat up and he passed out.

**A/N: I've been busy and I'm sorry this is late. It's my older sister and I'm worried for her cuz she has brain cancer. I'm starting the next chapter right now.**

**A/N2: I own the first and second season now. YAY ME!**


	6. Chapter 6 Tommy's life Pt 4

Finding white tigerzords owner

Ch. 6 Tommy's life Pt. 4

**A/N: A quick author's note here I don't know much about when Tommy meets David Trueheart so I'm going to use my imagination so no flames**

_Previously_

_Antonio finally found what Tommy lost and he brought it back and begged him to eat something._

"_Fine just give me some buttery noodles and water," Tommy said seriously. Antonio made the noodles and put some butter on them and got some cold water._

_Tommy ate and found out that it didn't hurt to eat._

"_Guys I think it's time for me to tell you guys, who owns the white tigerzord, it was-" Tommy felt a shot of pain from his right side when he sat up and he passed out._

Present

Everyone was worried for Tommy and Antonio rushed to Tommy's side and checked his pulse.

"Is he okay?" asked Mike.

"I think so his pulse is normal and we should check his ribs just in case," said Antonio. He went over to Tommy's right side and lifted his shirt to see a nasty bruise there.

"He has a nasty bruise and I don't know if his ribs are broken or not," stated Antonio.

"We'll let him rest and we'll know tomorrow morning," said Ji.

Antonio was worried about Tommy and he wanted to be there for him. But he didn't know what to do.

Next morning

Everyone was worried and they didn't know what to do but they will try anything to make him comfortable as possible but that's all they could do. They knew Tommy had two more colors to talk about (power ranger colors). So all of them were waiting for Tommy to wake up to see if has any broken ribs.

A few minutes went by and Jayden noticed something. He noticed that Tommy was going to reveal who owned the white tigerzord.

"Hey guys, Tommy was going to reveal the white tigerzords owner," Jayden reminded his friends. Everyone thought about it and he was right.

"I wonder what he was going to say," wondered Ji.

Tommy stirred and moaned and mumbled something. Everyone was confused at what Tommy was mumbling.

"Tommy wake up your dreaming," said Mike.

Tommy jolts awake and Antonio and Kevin were holding him in case he sat up but thankfully he didn't.

"What happened? Tommy asked very confused.

"You were about to say who was the owner of the white tigerzord," said Kevin.

"Oh…yeah I was but before I tell you I felt a sharp pain on my right side so can I have some privacy for three minutes, please," said Tommy. Once he was alone he contacted Andros.

"Andros are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"You were right Andros."

"So they are power rangers I knew it," Andros said confidently.

"The red ranger gave it away and they saved me but I got hurt in the process," explains Tommy.

Are you okay? Do you need me to beam you up to the Astro Megaship?" asked Andros.

"No cause I'm telling them about my life as a power ranger but if I don't call you in the next four hours beam me up and the six rangers no matter what they say, got it," instructed Tommy.

"I read you," agreed Andros. They cut off the signal.

"Guys you can come in now," called Tommy. Everyone came in and sat around Tommy and they could feel tension when Jayden walked in but Antonio talked first to break the tension.

"Is there any broken ribs at all?" asked Antonio.

"It doesn't seem like there is but I can't be sure, but I can't sit up by myself yet," said Tommy. Tommy thought back when he heard Jayden say that they have the white tigerzord.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you being so mean to Tommy?" snapped Antonio._

"_I don't know."_

"_Well stop it or I won't be your friend anymore and that's the truth," threatened Antonio._

_What Antonio said to Jayden really scared him that he didn't want to lose Antonio as a friend at all. But one thing was still bugging him. _

"_Antonio wait," called Jayden, "I just don't believe in his dream that we were friends the way we are now and I just want to find out who owns the white tigerzord."_

_End of flashback_

"I know you guys have the white tigerzord so you guys need to show me and then you will get your answer," said Tommy seriously. They all looked at Jayden to see what he'll say.

"Fine lets go guys," said Jayden. Antonio and Mike helped Tommy get out of bed and helped him walk outside, when everyone was outside Jayden called the white tigerzord out and Tommy stood there in total shock.

"Tommy what's wrong?" asked Antonio.

Tommy couldn't speak for a minute cause he couldn't believe that the tigerzord was in one piece.

"How did you guys find it?" asked Tommy slowly.

"Long story," said Mike.

"I guess I'll hear it later," wondered Tommy, "it's been too long but I don't think it will listen to me anymore."

"So you are the white tigerzords owner?" asked Jayden.

"Yes I am," said Tommy, "can we go back inside please, I'm getting alittle dizzy."

They all walked back to the bedroom and put Tommy on the bed and he got comfortable and was ready to tell more about his life as a power ranger.

"Before you guys ask any questions about the tigerzord I want to finish my life as a power ranger," said Tommy.

"Okay but you will answer our questions soon," said Mike.

Yes I will don't worry," assured Tommy, "for the Zeo era we had to find the Zeo crystal and eventually found it and then all of us couldn't move our feet and the ground was shaking and we fell below. When we woke up we didn't know where we were but somehow we knew where to go. Then we come to this door that opens and this green bubble comes out and I stuck my hand into it. It felt cool touch so we heard Alpha to come in and I went in first then the others went in after me but Rocky hesitated but Billy was like 'oh no you don't'." Tommy noticed that the six rangers were laughing at that part. "It was pretty funny but when the green bubble disappeared all of us looked amazed at what the power chamber looked like."

"Then all six of you guys got new powers?" asked Mike.

"No there were only five crystals so only five of us got to be power rangers," said Tommy.

"Who didn't become a power ranger then," asked Emily.

"I'll let you guys guess, is it Rocky, Kat, Billy, or Adam," asked Tommy.

All the teenagers were thinking and they took turns who they thought wasn't a power ranger.

"Rocky." Kevin and Jayden.

"Adam." Mike and Emily.

"Billy." Antonio.

"Kat." Mia.

"Only one of you guys is correct," stated Tommy. They were thinking and they all said one name and they were hoping that they were right.

"Billy" they all said together.

"All you guys are right but I'm going to tell you why. Before the command center blew up Billy tried to save it and he was protecting Alpha and Billy got hit with electricity and I mean a lot of it. So the rest of us got to be rangers. Adam green, Rocky blue, Kat pink Tanya yellow and me red we battled a few fights and they were very tough but we got through it.

"What other adventures did you do?" asked Mike.

"There was a ton but I'm going to tell you guys a few of them, I was doing weights and Ernie said that I got a letter and I wanted Adam to read it out loud and he did but I didn't know it was a breakup letter from Kimberly and she broke my heart and I wanted to be alone but Kat decided to have Billy, and me go on a ski trip cause I was depressed. But I did get to meet a girl named Heather and I did like her but my duties as a ranger got in the way so we broke it off but I had feelings for Kat and she had the same feelings for me so it worked out but we didn't start dating until later. But nothing could help me get prepared for this."

"What is it?" asked Emily.

"Well I didn't expect having a brother that looked exactly like me." said Tommy.

"So you have a brother that you never knew you had. What was your reaction?" asked Jayden. Tommy still wasn't sure about Jayden but he decided to answer his question.

"Well I kept having these dreams that I would meet a red herring. I had this half of an arrowhead that Sam Trueheart so I went alone to find the other piece of the arrowhead that Sam Trueheart gave me when I was a kid. I was very close when Zordon contacted me that Adam was in trouble and I had to save him and I did and I was thankful that Adam was okay after that. So I went back to where I was and started to get lightheaded then when I saw this Indian hovering above me and I passed out.

"Then when I woke up I saw Sam and then when I turned my head to the right I saw a man that looked just like me and I was shocked beyond belief."

"Then what did you do?" asked Antonio.

"I asked if we were related and he said yes," said Tommy

"What was his name and did your friends meet him too?" asked Antonio.

His name is David Trueheart and yes my friends did meet him. They were shocked to see David looking just like me and they got along great. When David got kidnapped I wanted to rescue him so I did but I had to tell him I was the Red Zeo Ranger."

"Then what happened?" asked Ji.

Well after they met David we thought Billy, Skull, and David was the gold Zeo ranger but they all weren't so the gold Zeo ranger identity was still a mystery. But a week later the gold Zeo ranger got hurt and we couldn't do a thing about it because he was at Aquitar. They contacted us and they wanted Trey to be safe so they teleported Trey to earth but King Mondo, are villain at the time, wanted to destroy him so he could get the gold powers trey split in three ways and couldn't get back into one. After we fought King Mondo and the cogs, Trey went inside to have Billy have the powers but they didn't work. I had an idea of who that person could have the power."

"Who was it?" everyone asked excitedly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know I'm mean**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Just kidding **

**.**

**.**

"Well it was one of my closet friends. I knew that he was in town but I couldn't teleport him there cause of the complicated teleportation system but we had to get closer and we did. I couldn't wait for Billy's reaction. So we got inside and he revealed himself and Billy, Adam, and Rocky immediately recognized him but Kat and Tanya didn't. The person I got was Jason Lee Scott, the original red Ranger.

"That's really cool," said Mike, "then what happened?"

"I was glad that Jason came back and everyone else was to except Rocky but he got over it. There were a lot of battles but there was a battle that was the toughest one they had to face and it was me being evil again."

"WHAT!? Everyone yelled at the same time, surprising Tommy.

"I know but I got kidnapped by King Mondo and he brainwashed me into thinking the power rangers were evil. Then all my friends came and tried to get me to my senses but it didn't work so Kat powered down and it was working alittle bit and the other rangers did the same and once I saw Jason a ton of memories came rushing into my head. Then when Kat hugged me I imagined that I was hugging Kim and I was good again.

Then Jason couldn't control the Gold Zeo power any longer so we had to get Trey to get them back but he was still three people but we found a way to get Trey into one person and he succeed and we defeated King Mondo."

"Was Jason okay?" said Emily.

"Yeah he was fine," Tommy assured everyone, "but we kept in contact and that ends the Zeo era and now the turbo era.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late I had writer's block every time I wrote this chapter. This is an extra-long chapter for you guys to read. Has Jason ever met David Trueheart in ZEO Power Rangers? Cuz I don't know if he does or not. It will help me in a future chapter in this story so please answer it if you know. OH and Review and tell me what you think. Just to let you guys know I'm changing the ending of the turbo movie, and I'm not doing the whole 19 episodes. I'm just doing the movie, passing the torch 1&2, forever red and then the dino thunder season just a heads up. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE. But please review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Tommy's life Pt 5

Finding white tigerzords owner

**A/N: just a heads up I'm changing the ending of the Turbo movie because I wanted Kim to explain about the letter so this chapter is slight AU Cause I want Kim to be in it mentions rape but nothing graphic**

Ch. 7 Tommy's life pt. 5

Tommy was in great pain but he hid it well from the others and they didn't notice how much pain he was in and he didn't want them to.

"Now I'm going to talk about the Turbo era but nothing really exciting happens in the Turbo era so I'm going to explain how we get our powers and save our two friends and then when I pass on my power to this person T.J., I'll explain later," explained Tommy.

"Ok, we're ready to listen," said Mia.

"Rocky, Adam, and I were entering in the karate tournament and we were tired but we kept at it. Kat and Tanya were bringing the children to see us practice. But then Rocky did a round house kick and broke his back. So we went to the hospital to see Rocky and we talked a bit but then Zordon contacted us and we had to go.

Adam and Tanya stayed at the power chamber in case something happened and Kat I were going to the jungle to save this powerful wizard named Lerigot. We found him and got him out of the cause in his planet our sun can make him die. After we got him safe and sound Lerigot was receiving some kind of message and Alpha got an image to show up and we saw Divatox sitting down and she was talking about a trade Divatox had Lerigot's family and-" Tommy was about to cry but stopped himself just in time. "I'm sorry but its alittle hard for me but I can tell you guys. So Divatox kidnapped Jason and Kimberly and we were going to save our friends but Lerigot got captured and Adam and I went to save our friends but they were just dummies.

"All four of us created the new Zords and our new powers and they felt incredible so we went. I talked to Adam alittle bit and he really missed Rocky and Aisha but he was glad that he was friends with Kat and Tanya. As we got there we couldn't find the ghost ship but then we heard the mountain blaster coming and we all thought Rocky got better but it was Justin instead. Justin was a good ranger and helped us alot.

"So all of us got on the ghost ship and sailed off. We heard a bell ringing and Adam yelling and the rest of us got upstairs and we fought these weird monsters and won. In the morning we were up and went on deck and were staring this weird wall and that had to be the Bermuda triangle so when we were close to it we had our keys that Zordon said that would help us get in the Bermuda Triangle so we put our keys together and we got through.

"Once we were on the island we Shift into Turbo and we had to save Kimberly and Jason. As we got to the cave they lowered Kim and Jason to the pit they got consumed by evil and they were tough to beat. I tried to get Kim to be good again by taking my helmet off and saying I love you and were friends but Kat ruined it by saying yeah were your friends. Kim kicked me and she kicked Kat too.

"Then Jason grabbed me and had me over the edge of the pit of lava and he was about to kill me but thank goodness Jason wasn't using his brain power and I flipped him over and I was trying to save him so he could not fall into the pit but he was alittle heavy and then Kim came and helped me and we got Jason out safely but he was still evil. Then about a minute later Jason turned good again and I think Lerigot had something to do with it.

"We had to fight Maligore and he was scary looking and I ushered Kim and Jason to get away and get to a safe spot so we could fight Maligore, he was tough and when he grew thirty stories we called Zords and we formed the Megazord we got hit a few times but we finally defeated Maligore and we were glad that we won.

"Then me Adam and Jason were competing in the tournament and it wasn't tough at all and we won the trophy and the prize money." Tommy stopped talking and had a faraway look on his face but no one wanted to say anything incase Tommy snapped out of it and he eventually did.

"Sorry guys," said Tommy, "I was hugging Kat and we were wishing each other good luck. Jason led Kim to where I was and I was still in love with her but I didn't know she still loved me back."

_Flashback_

_All of us were celebrating that we won the match and we were at the Juice Bar._

_Kim and I still weren't talking so Jason got Kim to come near me and the two of us were really awkward towards each other _

"_Alright guys the awkward silence is too much," Jason said smiling._

_Tommy and Kim stopped looking at each other. Kim was scared of Tommy's reaction will be when she tells him the truth behind the letter. Tommy was wondering why she sent the letter and broke up with him._

"_Hi Tommy you did amazing," congratulated Kim._

"_Uh, thanks," Tommy said uncomfortably._

"_You know what I'm going to leave you two alone and Kim you better tell him the whole truth," said Jason_

_Tommy and Kim were walking and we noticed that we were at the spot where we had our first Kiss._

"_Look I just want to know why you broke up with me?" asked Tommy_

"_I know and I'm sorry but it's hard for me to tell you," said Kim, "but I promised Jason that I would tell you the whole truth."_

"_Okay tell me," said Tommy stubbornly but kindly._

"_The break up letter was a total lie-"_

"_WHAT!" screamed Tommy angrily _

"_Tommy I'm sorry but I had to because you weren't writing to me and I thought you were having a good time without me."_

_Tommy could not believe what Kimberly was saying. He missed her terribly. How could she think like that?_

"_Kim you're important to me, I've missed you terribly and I tried to date Kat but it wasn't working at all. My heart was broken and I was in so much pain and heartbreak that I almost couldn't live with myself -" he was about to tell her that he almost killed himself but he was glad he stopped himself, "Look Kim, Billy came to my rescue and helped me through it and I'm glad that he did too. I thought of you everyday hoping you would change your mind but you didn't. I'm really pissed that the letter was fake. Now what's the real truth?"_

_Tommy was so angry at Kimberly that Kim knew that she wanted Tommy to cool down before she told him the big news._

"_Tommy you're really angry and I don't want to say anymore but I will say this, I was raped and I was so scared," cried Kimberly. She ran away from Tommy and ran outside to cry. She wanted to tell Tommy that she got pregnant and they had a baby girl named Shayla Lynn Oliver but she would wait until he cooled down._

_Tommy was shocked at the news that she got raped and he knew he had to calm down then he would talk to her. He sat down on a rock and was thinking_

_Jason went towards Tommy and sat next to him. He waited until Tommy spoke first or noticed him whichever comes first._

"_She could've told me," said Tommy, "Did you know about the rape?"_

"_Yes, I did but before you yell at me or get mad, she made me promise not to tell anyone especially you."_

"_Was there anything else that she wanted to tell me?" asked Tommy._

"_Yes but she wants to tell you on her own, so go talk to her before she chickens out," said Jason._

"_Okay, I will," agreed Tommy. After he calmed down enough he went near Kim and waited to hear the rest of the story._

"_Tommy I will always love you no matter what," said Kimberly, "but I didn't want to face you and Jason convinced me too, so I went with him. We didn't know we were going to be kidnapped but we did. We were scared but we hatched a plan but I only got out and Jason was still in the submarine. But then I got captured again and that's when we saw you guys coming."_

_The reason I came back was that I was….well I was ….pregnant and I only had sex with you._

_Tommy was shocked and his voice wouldn't work so he did the next best thing he kissed her and Kim was in heaven and they enjoyed the kiss._

"_I would very much like to meet my child but I'm still a ranger," said Tommy, "so that's going to be a problem._

"_What about when you're done being a Turbo ranger, then you can see your daughter," said Kim._

_End of flashback_

We fell in love with each other," said Tommy, "all of us wanted to do different stuff so we had to find four people to take our places and we did. I choose T.J., Kat chooses Cassie, Tanya chooses Ashley, and Adam chooses Carlos."

"Did you ever see your daughter after you gave up your Turbo morpher?" asked Kevin.

Yes I do and we get married and go to college," said Tommy, "then I go on a forever mission me, Jason, T.J., Andros, Leo, Wes, Eric, Carter, Cole, and Aurico had to stop this big zord called Serpentera and that zord was hard to beat when Zedd was controlling it. But Cole destroyed Serpentera with his motorcycle and I was impressed. When we coming home Kim called me to tell me she was pregnant with our fourth child and I was smiling a 1,000 watts smile and every ranger except Cole knew why I was smiling so we told him and he congratulated me.

"After the moon mission I wanted to be a science teacher in paleontology," said Tommy. He was smiling at the rangers faces. The rangers were confused what was Paleontology?

"What's that?" asked Jayden curiously.

"It's where people study about dinosaurs and look for fossils but what I did was a little different, I became a science teacher, I went to an island and my boss Anton Mercer was there too before the whole island blew up but I was safe. Then a few years later I taught high school science.

"Did you know who the kids were before they were rangers?" asked Ji

They were my students but I didn't know them real well," said Tommy but they got detention and I was in charge of it so they had to come with me to a museum. I said if they find anything dinosaur related I would cancel detention for the rest of the week. We went separate ways and I had a run in with a T-rex and I ran to my jeep and locked it."

"Why'd you lock the jeep?" asked Mia.

"I don't know why I did that but I drove my jeep and drove under a bridge and the T-rex smashed into it and fell. I got out of the car saw the dinosaur was made out of metal and that brought out memories. So I drove where the kids were and asked if they saw anything interesting and they said no so I drove them home.

"The next day I noticed the three dino gems were missing and I knew the three kids had them so I was home and I called Kimberly-"

"Where's Kimberly in all of this?" asked Emily.

"She was with Jason and Trini cause we knew that there were going to be power rangers again and she didn't want to be apart of it so we had to compromise. She lives with Jason and Trini and I mentor the rangers and call when I'm done defeating the bad guy."

"Okay continue," said Emily.

"So I called Kim to tell her that I may become a Power ranger again and a couple days later I do I become the Black Dino ranger the last color I wear. I defeated a monster without being in a zord I use my brachio staff to destroy it.

"That's really cool," said Mike.

"I know and there was a time my past came back at me in the butt."

"How?" asked Jayden.

There was this kid named Trent and he had an evil gem and he incased me in amber but I got out but I couldn't unmorph so I had to stay in my house until Hayley and I could figure out how to get me back to normal, we do but I'm invisible.

"Are you serious?" asked Kevin

"Yup but when I got back to normal I was in a coma and I will tell you guys the dream some other time. I promise.

Then we find out who Mesogogg and Elsa are those are our villains and they were Anton Mercer and Principal Randall it was a shock to us as well, but we made a plan to destroy Mesogogg Island and destroy it. Trent he's on our side now and we were grateful and he went inside Mesogoggs lair to free his father and he did and a little after that we were fighting Mesogogg himself and we had to use all of our dino power to destroy him. And we did."

"Tommy you look like you're going to pass out real soon," said Ji.

"I'm fine just really tired I'm going to sleep," said Tommy.

He did.

**A/N: Just Three more chapters left. Then I'm done. Then I'm going to write more power ranger stories so look out for them. I was hoping a lot more people would read this story but I guess I was wrong. Well my other stories will be better and here are some of them, Fears, Confidence part of a series, and love is… series of oneshots**


End file.
